fairlyoddparentsfandomcom-20200223-history
A Wish Too Far!
|season = 1 |episode = 5 |prodcode = 3a |wish = To be popular |creator = Butch Hartman |story = Butch Hartman Steve Marmel |writer = Steve Marmel |storyboard = Butch Hartman Erik Wiese |director = Butch Hartman |art direction = Bob Boyle |airdate = April 13, 2001 |headgag = Walrus |previous = Transparents! |next = Tiny Timmy! |iTunes = https://itunes.apple.com/us/tv-season/fairly-oddparents-vol.-1/id542698350 |dvd = Nickstravaganza! 2 Season 1 |youtube = https://youtu.be/M_L35ETuB8s?list=PLsesTVY-7pZNBhJ8TuVxzkBoePMPo04q0}} A Wish Too Far! is the fifth episode from Season 1. Plot Timmy wants to get the attention of Trixie, the most popular girl in school, but she rejects him for not being as popular as her. To get her attention, Timmy constantly and rudely asks his godparents for more and more stuff to make him look popular, but he is soon dragged to a Fairy Trial to judge whether he deserves to have fairies after a rude wishing marathon. In the end, Timmy learns that being so rude to his godparents to be popular is so not a good wish after all and that he should have friends who like him for who he is not what he has. Synopsis Timmy is trying to get the attention of Trixie Tang, the prettiest and most popular kid at Dimmsdale Elementary. The bus driver announces the arrival of Trixie onto the bus, who walks down the aisle greeting her friends, Tad, Chad, and Veronica. When Timmy tries to say hello to her, she passes by him and regards him as an "empty bus seat". His attempts are foiled again at lunch, when the popular kids refuse to let him sit at their lunch table. Instead, they just glare at Timmy, and when he refuses to leave, they pick up their lunch table and moved it to another location. When Timmy tries to access a special "popular boys bathroom", a bouncer blocks his entry and explains that Timmy and his friends are on the "bottom of the chart", below the popular kids, jocks, and unpopular kids. Back at home, Timmy complains about this to Cosmo and Wanda, who say that Timmy is 99.9% of their chart, and the other .1% is also Timmy, but this is not convincing enough to him. So Timmy decides to use his fairy godparents to wish himself some cooler clothes, sunglasses, and perfect teeth. On the school bus the next morning, Timmy kicks Chester and A.J. away when they try to sit with him and they end up sitting with the boil kid, Elmer. Veronica and Trixie pass by Timmy and admire his new clothes, although Veronica believes Timmy is faking his popularity, so Trixie asks Timmy to show off his perfect popular smile. Timmy's teeth are so bright they temporarily blind Veronica. After school, the popular kids are discussing what they should do next. Tad wants to get together at the country club, Trixie said her mother will let them take the limousine to a pizza place and buy it. Timmy does not want to be outdone so he claims that he is throwing a big party at his "mansion". When Timmy gets back home, he begins to ungratefully use his wishing to create lots of stuff for him without thanking Cosmo and Wanda. As a result, he is summoned Fairy Court, where Jorgen Von Strangle acts as his persecutor (instead of prosecutor), and Cosmo poofs into a lawyer/fireman/laser technician to act as Timmy's legal defense. The other fairies give him a choice between his godparents, and keeping the cool stuff he wished for and his popularity. Timmy realizes that his wishes were selfish and apologizes to his godparents so he could keep them. However before the judge can declare him innocent, Jorgen threatens the judge to declare Timmy guilty by brandishing his wand in the judge's face. He is then transported back to his house, alone, and the kids are arriving at his house for his party. Timmy realizes he still has all the popular stuff and still has a shot at being popular however his godparents are gone now and realizes the popularity isn't worth it. Timmy explains to the kids that he faked the party, having a mansion, and that he wants friends who like him for who he was not what he had. Although the other popular kids scoff at him and leave, Trixie briefly shows admiration to Timmy for being honest, and kisses him before leaving to join her friends. watch Timmy perform an unselfish act.]] Everyone but Timmy, Chester, A.J., and Elmer are invited to a party on Tad and Chad's yacht. Elmer, the boil kid, also walks off sad and alone, so Timmy befriends him and gives him his pink hat. Timmy tells Elmer that he is the "back up Timmy" should the real Timmy ever fail to fulfill his duties. Cosmo, Wanda, and the judge of Fairy Court witness Timmy's selfless act and he agrees to grant Cosmo and Wanda back to Timmy. Jorgen is reluctant to agree at first, but quickly caves in when Wanda gives him an angry glare, however he states he'll do it under one condition. Later Timmy is shown depressed that his godparents are gone and decides to clean up the party stuff. Suddenly Cosmo and Wanda appear and tell Timmy by standing up to the popular kids, the judge gave Timmy a second chance. Cosmo and Wanda throw their own party for Timmy, although to punish Timmy for being selfish, Jorgen puts a humongous boil on Timmy's face, same as Elmer's. After, Timmy covers with his hat, and prepares a party for Cosmo and Wanda. As he was about to give tea, his hat falls off Timmy's boil much to Cosmo and Wanda's disgust. Bouncer then comes and says if they explain the chart, and the fairies do. Additional information Cast *Tara Strong as Timmy Turner / Tad *Daran Norris as Cosmo / Dad / Bouncer / Jorgen Von Strangle *Susanne Blakeslee as Wanda / Mom *Dionne Quan as Trixie Tang *Dee Bradley Baker as Fairy Judge / Elmer (credited "Boil Kid") *Frankie Muniz as Chester McBadbat *Ibrahim Haneef Muhammad as A.J. *Butch Hartman as Bus Driver *Grey DeLisle (uncredited) as Veronica / Chad Transcript *A Wish Too Far (Transcript) *A Wish Too Far! transcript at Scribd *A Wish Too Far! draft at Scribd See also *Too Cool for School (coloring book adaptation). Video de:Ein Wunsch zuviel Category:Episodes Category:Season 1